Just Awesome Like That
by One More Disaster
Summary: "Shoot the Moon" 'verse. Harry was abandoned by the Potters, but adopted by the Kurosaki's. Six months later, during the yearly family vacation, Ichigo is eager to introduce her new brother to her awesome family.


**Title:** Just Awesome Like That  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own any person, place or thing you may recognize. I do, however, own Yal Viya, Uncle Ace, St. Elizabeth's Orphanage, Sister Anne, Philip, Violet and Albert Potter, the name of Hermione's previously unnamed father and the idea that she and James Bond are siblings.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> child abandonment; female Ichigo Kurosaki; female Dean Winchester; female Brian O'Conner; unstated female Kai Hiwatari; female Stiles Stilinski  
><strong>Series:<strong> Shoot the Moon  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> _Harry Potter_ and _Bleach_, but with characters from _Leverage/Angel, James Bondp_, the Marvel Cinematic Universe, _Power Rangers, Beyblade, Supernatural, Fast and the Furious/Takers, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol/Rogue Nation/The Hurt Locker, SWAT/The Unusuals, X-Men, The Vampire Diaries_ and _Teen Wolf_.  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Ichigo Kurosaki and Harry Potter, with appearances by James, Lily and three OC Potter children, an OC nun, Hermione Granger, Eliot Spencer/Lindsey McDonald, James Bond, Tony Stark, Tala Ivanov, Zhane (_Power Rangers in Space_), Taylor Earhardt, Jason Scott, Deana Winchester, Eric Meyers, Briana O'Conner, Dana Mitchell, Kai Hiwatari, Cordelia Chase, Tara Maclay, Chase Randall, Grant Ward and Parker; with mentions of Hermione's previously unnamed grandfather and father, Masaki and Isshin Kurosaki, Will Brant/Will James, Brian Gamble/Jason Walsh, Clint Barton, Scott Summers, Caroline Forbes, Sam Winchester, Conner McKnight, Danny Mahaelani and Stiles Stilinski  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Harry was abandoned by the Potters but adopted by the Kurosakis. Six months later, during the yearly family vacation, Ichigo is eager to introduce her new brother to her awesome family.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,755  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'm not entirely sure where this came from. I had always planned on having Harry's twin selected as the Boy-Who-Lived, with Harry being abandoned by the Potters at a London orphanage, where he meets Ichigo, who decides that Harry is going to be her new brother. I just hadn't planed on actually _writing_ it.

It was going to be mentioned in narrative only in another story that I'm working on for this 'verse. However Ichigo and Haru had different plans in mind. Also, Ichigo really wanted to introduce Haru to the rest of her cousins.

This story is the result. It's kinda cute, but kinda sad at the same time. Let me know what y'all think.  
><strong>Edit:<strong> So, I had originally posted this several years ago, but as I was working on other pieces to the 'verse, I began completely revamping the backstory and who was related to whom. As a result, I decided to rewrite this and other pieces that I had already posted and repost them. The only major thing that changed in this piece is the location of Yal Viya and a few characters in the list when Ichigo introduces the cousins to Haru. Other than that, the story is more or less the same.

Fae.

* * *

><p><span>15 June 1986<span>  
>"Come on! Hurry up! I wanna introduce you to the others!" five year old Ichigo said as she grasped her brother's hand and dragged him along behind her.<p>

Their family had just arrived at Yal Viya, a series of private islands located inside the infamous Bermuda Triangle that had been in their family for generations. Every year, just after the school year ended, the entire family gathered in Yal Viya for vacation and a chance to get caught up on what was happening with the others.

Since there were twenty families who were spread out across five countries on four different continents and even a whole other planet, the last two weeks in June were the only time the entire family was in one place at the same time.

Mostly. There were a couple- some of the spouses that had married into the family- who didn't come, but otherwise there were four generations of Tsakalotos' present and accounted for.

Ichigo loved Yal Viya. It was such a magical place that it didn't even matter that it was like stepping back in time. Sure, the buildings had been renovated and retrofitted with electricity, cable and running water, but there was something about the atmosphere that was reminiscent of simpler times.

No one had explored the entire compound since the very first ancestors had arrived, but according to the maps and books in the massive library, the wards encompassed nearly seven hundred fifty thousand square miles. Granted, a lot of that was water, but there were ten islands set on overlapping pentagons, one of them upside down over the other.

The geography was widely varied, with everything from forests and jungles to rivers and swamps, from sprawling plains to rolling hills, from arid deserts to beaches and lakes. There was even an island of snow-covered slopes and another with an active volcano. Several of the islands had orchards, vineyards and stables.

Each of the ten islands had a resort with one large, main building and a collection of smaller buildings surrounding it, as well as a helipad and a dock for travel between the islands, while the largest island, on the North point, also had an airstrip for arrival at the compound.

Other facilities included three golf courses, a ski resort, massive tree forts in the forest and jungle, a waterpark, a marina and several pools. That was on top of the various magical creatures running around the islands depending on their native environment: Pegasai, Abraxan, Unicorns and Sea Serpents among other things.

Jason even insisted that he had seen a dragon on the volcano once, but no one else had seen it and none of their parents were willing to let the children go exploring that way by themselves. The oldest was only nine, after all.

Roughly in the center of the ten islands, deep under the ocean, was the remains of the once great civilization of Atlantis. Over the years, wards had been placed around the ruins, creating an air-bubble and allowing the family to rebuild some of the city.

This year, the family was staying on Calandria, the forest island. The resort was located near enough to one of the largest tree forts that the parents were willing to let the children go play on their own, yet far enough away that the children didn't feel like they were being supervised.

Ichigo was dragging her brother in that direction now. They were the last family to arrive since her mother was pregnant again and couldn't travel through magical means, which left them stuck taking a plane. Ichigo couldn't wait to show her new brother off to her cousins.

"What if they don't like me," Haru protested, dragging his feet.

"Of course they'll like you," Ichigo said, frowning when she thought about why he would worry about that.

Six months ago, over winter break, she had been visiting her cousins in Great Britain. Her cousins and their parents had been at a party for Uncle Caspian's side of the family and Ichigo had been bored. Uncle Ace had taken pity on her and had taken her with him when he went to St. Elizabeth's Orphanage where he played St. Nicholas for the children every year.

About an hour, on her way back to the party after going to the bathroom, she had passed by the office.

_A fairly well-to-do family was talking to Sister Anne. The father had messy black hair and glasses while the woman had long red hair. She was pregnant and holding a baby in a blue blanket. The father had a little girl with red hair in his arms. She was maybe a year or two younger than Icigho, while a boy her age with messy strawberry blond hair was holding the father's hand._

_A second little boy was standing next to Sister Anne. He was about her age as well, but he was dressed in ragged, second hand clothes, rather than the same finery that the rest of the family was wearing. If the boy hadn't been the spitting image of his father, Ichigo would have thought that the family was adopting him._

_Ichigo noticed the disapproving frown on Sister Anne's face and inched closer to hear what was being said. The more she heard, her eyes and mouth fell open in shock._

_The boy- Harry- had some sort of disorder or something and the family was getting rid of him because they didn't want to deal with him. They were completely signing away all familial rights to him._

_Ichigo caught sight of the dejected look that flashed across Harry's face before he masked it and her eyes narrowed in indignation. She marched into the room, much to the family's shock and Sister Anne's amusement._

_"You are very bad people," she said sternly, staring down her nose at them, despite the fact that she was only five and in fact had to look up at them. "How could you abandon your son just because he's different? How could you be so cruel?!"_

_She didn't give them the chance to respond as she turned to Harry. "Hi! I'm Ichigo! You're gonna be my new brother! Com'on! St. Nicholas is visiting right now. I bet he's got a present for you, too."_

_She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the office._

_"Have fun, Dears," Sister Anne called after them. "Such a sweetheart, that Ichigo. Now, Mr. and Mrs. Potter-" was all Ichigo heard before they were out of earshot._

_"What's your name?" Ichigo asked._

_"Harry," the boy said, shyly._

_"It's nice to meet you, Harry. Just you forget about those mean old people. You're gonna be a Kurosaki now. I don't actually live here, you know. But Moine and Jamie are busy and I was bored so Uncle Ace brought me here while he played St. Nicholas. Oops!" She slapped a hand over her mouth. "I wasn't supposed to say that," she said, her eyes wide and her words muffled by her hand._

_Harry giggled slightly and Ichigo beamed at him._

_"Come on. Uncle Ace should be done, soon, then you can come with us and meet Kāsan and Otōsan."_

_"K- Kāsan and Ot-"_

_"Otōsan. You'll get it eventually."_

_"But once you leave, I'll never see you again."_

_"Nuh-uh! I told you. You're gonna be my new brother now, Otōto."_

_"What does that one mean?" Harry asked, staring at her with wide eyes._

_"It means little brother."_

_"How do you know you're the oldest?"_

_"Well, how old are you?"_

_"Five."_

_"Me, too. When's your birthday?"_

_"July 31."_

_"Weird," Ichigo said. "So's mine. See?" she exclaimed cheerfully. "We were meant to be siblings! We'll be twins!"_

_"I could still be the oldest."_

_"Doesn't matter," Ichigo said, matter-of-factly. "You're the shortest, which means you're the little brother and I'm the big sister." She stuck her tongue out at him._

_He giggled, then sobered. "What if your parents don't want me?" he asked._

_"Why wouldn't they?"_

_"My parents didn't," he said, sadly. "They only wanted Philip."_

_Ichigo scowled at the wall. "Well, they're just stupidheads," she said with a huff. "You'll see. You'll be my brother."_

_He gave a faintly hopeful smile before they rejoined the party. Ichigo made sure to stick close to Harry the entire time._

At the end of the party, they had been disappointed to learn that Harry couldn't leave with Ichigo and her uncle, but Ichigo had dragged her parents back to the orphanage the next day. Masaki had taken one look at Harry and fallen in love. She and Isshin had been furious when they heard the story from Sister Anne and had begun the proceedings to adopt him.

It had taken six weeks for all of the paperwork to go through, helped along by the various contacts that their family had accumulated with the British and Japanese governments over the years. On 21 February, Harry Potter ceased to exist and Haru Kurosaki had been born.

Haru had met Hermione and James over the break, but this vacation would be the first time he met the rest of the family.

"Ichigo!"

Said girl was drawn out of her musings as Hermione called out her name.

"Haru!"

Both of the Kurosaki twins received an excited hug from their cousin.

"Hey, Moine," Ichigo said with a grin.

The other kids greeted Ichigo with varying degrees of enthusiasm before Ichigo introduced them to her brother.

"Guys, this is my new brother, Haru," she said. "Haru, these are the rest of our cousins. There's Eliot, Tony, Tala, Zhane, Taylor, Jason, Dee, Eric, Bree, Dana, Kai, Del, Tara, Chase, Grant and Parker. Then there's the triplets, Will, Brian and Clint, and Parker's little brother, Scott, and then Caroline. They're only three, though, and they're not allowed out here just yet. After that is Dee's little brother, Sammy, then Conner, Danny and Micah, but they're only two so they're back with the parents, too."

"It's nice to meet you," Haru said shyly, half hiding behind Ichigo.

"Come on, Haru! You've gotta see this place! It's amazing!" Jason exclaimed, grabbing Haru's hand and pulling him towards the tree house.

Haru shot Ichigo a panicked glance, but she just laughed and grabbed Tara and Grant's hands as the rest of the cousins followed Jason and Haru.

Ichigo was bound and determined to make sure Haru forgot all about how his original family had abandoned him and she knew that all of their cousins would help.

Her family was just awesome like that.


End file.
